An Unexpected Start
by JoMelAyan
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction ever so please review and tell me if you think I should continue with it. Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!
1. Chapter 1- An Unexpected start

**Anyway, here is the summary:**

**Charlie and Brax both go to Summer Bay high with some old/new characters. They are both part of the highest groups in their school and everyone wants to be like them. Brax develops a crush on Charlie. (Brax is not a bad boy and Charlie and Bianca are sisters). Sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV<strong>

I was messing around with the boys in History when my best friend Jack suddenly wolf-whistled at someone. I looked up to see that Charlie my girlfriend's sister was at the door. I had to admit I could see why Jack had wolf-whistled at her, she did look amazing. I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my teachers voice.

'_Yes Charlotte?' _Mr Robinson asked.

'_Sorry to interrupt your lesson sir, but Miss Martin wanted me to give you this.' _Replied Charlie as she handed Mr Robinson some mock exam papers. When the class saw these we all groaned loudly, not really hiding the fact that we were not happy with this delivery.

'_Oh yes I nearly forgot about these, remember to tell Miss Martin I said thank you' _Said our teacher._ 'And you lot...' _Mr Robinson said while pointing to the class _'Get on with your work' _Charlie smiled- well smirked lightly then nodded at Mr Robinson and left the classroom. Thankfully as soon as she did this the lunch bell went and my friends and I wasted no time in getting out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2- About the Characters

**Natasha and Andrew are my own characters apart from that everyone else has been on H&A before.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES! **

**Charlie****'s POV**

'_I can't believe it' _I suddenly said. _'Believe what?'_ My twin sister asked. _'Look at us we're 16, we have just started year 12 and we are the hottest in our school...' _ I stopped talking my sister sensed this and replied. _'But?' 'But what does it all amount to? What are we going to do after we finish school, I mean I personally know I won't stay this hot forever and we aren't even that smart. Yeah sure we'll pass our HSC but what then?' 'Charlie look we have the rest of the year to think about this don't worry sis look we're young and hot and we have the sexiest guys in the school as our boyfriends so don't stress okay.' _I thought about this for a minute before I answered_. 'Okay.'_

**Bianca's POV**

Just as me and Charles had finished our chat the rest of the gang turned up. I had to admit we were an extra-ordinary bunch. I still don't understand how we all click but we do. There are so many different personalities but when they come together it works. There's Amanda, Nicole, Natasha, Annie, Martha, Charlie and Me. It's kind of amazing we all were in two's/three's to begin with but then we all just came together. It was always me, Charles and Annie we have known each other forever. Nicole and Natasha were practically joined at the hip; and Martha and Amanda were so close almost like sisters. But then we all had to mix for assignments and we got to know each other and it works. Now we all just love each other, we're family- maybe not blood related but we sure are a family.

**Heath's POV **

I never imagined that I would be this lucky I have great friends and a gorgeous girlfriend. What more can I ask for? And it's great that all the boys have girlfriends in the same group it helps so if we just want to hang out with our girlfriends then we could still all be together. Amanda was with Miles, Martha was with Jack, Nicole was with Aden, Annie was with Romeo, Natasha was with Andrew, Bianca was with Brax and Charlie was with me. It all worked out. The fact that now everyone wants to be like us is a bonus. And it's only because we have the hottest chicks in the bay as our girlfriends. But it's not like we just use them because they're hot, we like them because they are fierce- they know what they want and despite all that they are down to earth.


	3. Chapter 3- An Unexpected Visit

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. xxxx**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Nicole's POV**

We were all in our Dance class when Tash (Natasha) started screaming. We were all very confused as to what was happening, because you don't normally start randomly screaming. The girls and I thought that Tash was hurt or something along those lines as she was on the opposite side of the room as us. I realised that this wasn't the case as I approached her.

'_Tash why the hell are you screaming'_ I asked

'_Look, LOOK! Nic look. Over there'_ Natasha was frantically pointing at the window.

'_OMG! What the hell are those boys doing? Though I guess it is kind of sweet'_ I had figured what she was on about. By this time everyone in the room were wondering what on earth we were talking about.

'_Guys, come here you've got to see this!' _everyone made their way over to us totally and utterly confused. Then everyone noticed what we had been going crazy about. Outside the boys were holding up a giant banner that read:

'**I Andrew Mason am in LOVE with Natasha Lewis!'**

Well for the past few weeks Tasha had been wondering how committed Andrew was to her. Yes they had been going out for years but she wondered if maybe he was outgrowing her. The girls and I had tried to convince her that this was ridiculous but it didn't put her mind to rest. But this probably would. By this time our teacher April Scott, who was only two years older than us, decided that class was over for today. Natasha quickly grabbed her stuff and raced outside- with the rest of the 'gang' closely following, and started intensely pashing Andrew.

**Sorry it's short but in about 20 mins the next chapter will be up. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4- Revelations

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. xxxx**

**Sorry for the wait- my laptop stopped working.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Natasha's POV**

Me and Nic (Nicole) were at her house when everyone walked in. Before I could say hi questions were fired at me like: _'What happened' 'How do you feel' 'What did he say' _etc. I didn't really know how to answer luckily Mandy (Amanda) noticed this and spoke loudly, catching everyone's attention and said:

'_Guys, calm down, she's obviously still floating on cloud nine.' _

'_Okay, fine but don't think you're getting away with it'_

'_Yeah Charles is right here's no way you are not telling us all the juicy details.' _Spoke Martha.

'_Yeah, yeah she knows, but you guys are going to be so shocked when you hear it later.'_ Nic said.

'_Umm and how do you know this?'_

'_Because, Charlie, Natasha told me of course.' _Replied Nicole. There was suddenly a chorus of people nearly shouting:

'_Natasha!'_

'_What, she made me tell her.' _

2 hours later...

**Annie's POV**

'_Okay so what exactly happened?' _I asked Tash

'_Well you saw what happened, we pashed and then we went to his place.' _Natasha told us with a huge grin on her face.

'_We need details!'_ Charlie and Bianca said simultaneously

'_Yes which means you describe EXACTLY what happened to us while we listen and interrupt if we are not satisfied.' _Martha said.

'_Well I told him I loved him too and then we made out. And that's all' _Tasha said.

'_Yes because that is soo the truth.'_ Amanda said.

'_It IS'_ Replied Natasha.

'_Well it must have been some make out session if you can't stop smiling like that'_ B (Bianca) smirked.

'_They went all the way' _Nicole said dully.

'_Nicole!'_ Shouted Tasha

'_What? You had to tell the sometime.'_

'_Yeah and it's not like we all haven't lost it anyway'_ Said Amanda _'Well except Annie of course.'_

_Okay so now that's all sorted we can all chill.' _SaidCharlie.

The girls chatted for the rest of the night talking about school, boys and they're passion dance.

**Please review and tell me what you think xox**


	5. Chapter 5- Secrets Revealed

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. xxxx**

**Sorry for the wait was finding it hard to think of storylines. Thanks to Isabella Maree.B for helping me think of storylines.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Heath's POV**

'_Really Charlie, really?'_ I asked my girlfriend, even though she is amazing sometimes she comes up with really crazy stuff.

'_Yes Heath!'_She said, clearly annoyed with me.

'_So let me get this straight you want us to set up Bianca and Brax?' 'Because I think they have been going out for about two years now.'_I said sarcastically.

_'Yes, but they haven't slept together yet, she's a virgin duh. I don't know why she pretends she's not though'_

_'Umm baby, yes they have slept together.'_I said.

_'WHAT!' How could she not have told me that? And how do you know anyway?'_

_'You're forgetting Brax is my brother, and he's told me Bianca is not a virgin and when I asked if she lost it to him he just grinned stupidly.'_I replied.

_'Okay babe, I am going home now to talk to my brat of a big sister, but I'll call you later okay?'_

_'Yep, bye Charles.'_ I replied laughing at my hilarious girlfriend.

I could just imagine what Charlie and Bianca where going to be doing for the next 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>At Charlie and Bianca's house.<strong>

**Charlie's POV**

I walked in to see Brax and B kissing on the sofa, normally I wouldn't care but right now I wasn't in the mood for it.

'_Brax can you like go please I really need to talk to Bianca?' _They just ignored me which pissed me off eve more.

'_FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN YOU TWO STOP SWAPPING SALIVA AND LISTEN TO ME?' _I shouted at them. They stopped kissing and looked at me with confused faces. I decided to continue. _'Brax leave.' _

'_What? Why?' _He replied.

'_NOW!'_ Thankfully he got up left, then Bianca started laying into me. He we go I thought.

**Bianca's POV**

I was so angry with Charlie, I mean she just barged in and told my boyfriend to leave. I don't even understand why she did it.

'_What the hell Charlie? Why would you do that, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was-'_

'_Embarrassing, you're having a laugh right?' _She interrupted. I couldn't believe she was being like this.

'_It is when you're __**younger **__sister barges in and tells your boyfriend to leave.' _I shouted the last bit.

'_Well do you want to know what else is embarrassing? When you find out from your boyfriend that you're __**twin**__ sister, who you think tells you everything, is not a virgin anymore. _She replied.

'_Okay, did you just say what I think you said? That you threw my boyfriend out because I'm not a virgin?' _I shouted at my sister.

'_Yes I did and you deserve it for being the hypocritical bitch you always were, IHATE YOU!' _After saying that- well screaming that Charlie walked- well stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I was so angry with my sister for acting innocent when she was not. She always acts like she is in the right and is perfect, but the truth is she is far from it. How can she have a go at me and not talk to me for days for doing something that she's done as well? It is so unfair and I can't believe she would do something like this. I mean she made me feel so guilty after what I did and I find out from **my boyfriend **that she's done the same thing.

**Please review and tell me what you think. xox**


	6. Chapter 6- Making Up

**Here is the next chapter of An Unexpected Start. Sorry I haven't had time to post it but we just got back to school and things have been pretty hectic. Anyway I haven't had time to proof read it so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and hope you enjoy. This chapter has no speech just POV's xxxx.**

**Chapter 6 - Making Up**

Charlie's POV

It was the day after the big fight I and Bianca had and I was starting to feel a bit guilty. I guess I kind of deserved it, but Bianca didn't know the real reason why. I guess me being upset about her not telling me she wasn't a virgin; I forgot that I had my fair share of secrets from her too. But she just seemed so hypocritical, I mean I told her I had had sex and she totally flipped. She didn't talk to me for a whole week and she even called me a slut. Sure she got over it and we were cool but she's not a virgin. And then there was the issue of Brax. Oh he is such a loser. He just lies and lies and lies some more. I wanted to fix the issue with Bianca first and then Brax was going to feel my wrath.

**Bianca's POV**

Yesterday me and Charlie had a fight and I guess I could see where she was coming from I mean I did kind of go off at her when she told me she had had sex. But I couldn't tell her because she doesn't understand the whole story and Brax asked me not to tell anyone. I didn't intend on betraying his trust. Still me and Charles kind of need each other, we are twins after all. And I was surprised that she had hadn't come to make up with me yet so I guess I would have to start off the apologies.

**Elsie's POV**

I don't know what happened but my girls were not happy. It just suddenly started yesterday and they are not talking to each other now. I've tried talking to both of them but they refused to tell me anything. I had to work out a way to force them together. It's not good for me to be stressed out during pregnancy and I can't fix a lot of things. But one thing I could fix, is those my daughters' fights. I needed to figure out what was going on for my own sanity.

**Ross's POV**

Charlie and Bianca. I swear those girls will be the death of me. Them and their boy troubles- it was obvious a boy had caused them to fall out, there teenagers. But I didn't understand it fully because they both had good boyfriends. All I knew is that me and Elsie had to figure out a way to get them speaking to each other. If not for us, then for the baby. Although how we were going to do that I was unsure of. I mean they are teenage girls.

**Bianca's POV**

Sometimes people complain about their parents but we have the best ones ever. Mum and dad made Charles and I work things out. Even though they had no clue what we were fighting about. They locked us in our room, literally, and they didn't let us out until we had made up. We were both pretty stubborn at first but then we talked everything through and told each other how we really felt. It did us the world of good though I think we are even stronger than we were before.

**Charlie's POV**

I owe a lot to mum and dad. If it weren't for them and the things they do for us, I don't know what I would do. They helped us soo much even when we didn't deserve it. They shouldn't have to deal with our fights and I'll try not to annoy Bianca. But I can't be held responsible for my action toward Brax I though. Anyway things between B and I are back to normal so I'm happy.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry it's short and things will make sense in the next chapter xxxx.**


	7. Chapter 7- What The!

**Okay so as promised here is my next chapter of An Unexpected Start,****Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and been patient with me so**** I'm making a pact with my friend that we will keep writing our fics. Any way here is the next chapter xxxx**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Chapter 7- What the! **

**Brax's POV **

"Okay babe thanks, love you too B" I said to Bianca as we ended our phone call. She had just informed me that she and Charlie had sorted things out so it would be fine to go back to her house after school. I was kinda worried about Charlie I mean her outburst on Friday wasn't her. It seemed liked she was jealous, but that didn't make sense seeing as she is with Heath. Even though he doesn't deserve her. To be honest Charlie is like the girl that every guy dreams of she's hot, funny, and smart, she can hang with the guys she's hot oh and hot. I actually do not understand why she would get with an idiot like Heath. Don't get me wrong I love my bro but you know he is an idiot. And I bet she would be great in bed. She's just so confident and sexy- why am I thinking like this I love Bianca. I actually do she's like a toned down version of Charlie. And that just means she's not as out there and is a bit more girly than Charles. I looked at the watch B gave me for my birthday last year- shit I've got 10 minutes I thought. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house, Heath had already left to meet up with Charlie. I have to find a way to not think about her because I can't have any types of feelings for her it's just plain wrong.

**Charlie's POV**

I had just got in the school gates, Bianca on one side of me Heath on the other, when Heath saw the boys and asked if I would be alright. He is so sweet that one. I told him I was fine and I had Bianca with me so he didn't have to worry. We saw the girls and walked up to them,

'_Hey guys'_ we said,

'_Hey'_ they all replied back. Just at that moment the bell went and we all walked in to our lockers.

**At the end of the day**

'_Umm guys where's Annie?'_

'_I don't know but I'm glad that's over!' _

'_Yeah me too' _

'_It was so hard'_

'_Umm really coming from the people that totally blitz math ever year' _I replied to them

_Yeah Charles is right if we ask Mr Londsdale who are the best in maths he would reply Natasha, Nicole and Martha!' _Amanda said

I was distracted from the rest of the conversation as I saw Brax talking to Annie by his locker. I was wondering why he would be talking to her on her own, we are normally always together- me and the girls that is. I was shocked by what I saw next, Brax reached out with one hand and placed on her cheek, and he took Annie's hand with the other. I was so angry, how could he do that to Bianca? To me! I marched over there, by this time Annie had pulled away from him, and slapped him twice around both his cheeks.

**Natasha's POV **

We were all talking about maths when I noticed Charlie walk up to Brax, she didn't look in the slightest bit happy.

'_Hey guys, over there'_ I said nodding towards Charlie and interrupting the chat they were having. We saw Charlie slap Brax twice and ran over to where they were stood. By this time Charlie was screaming at Brax and trying to hit him as we all pulled her away from him. The only person who wasn't helping pull Charles away was Bianca but I think she was a bit too confused as to what was going on to help.

**Bianca's POV**

I didn't understand why Charlie would hit Brax and I needed to know what had been going on. I walked up to Brax who was standing with his hand on one of his now red cheeks looking as shocked as I was about what had just happened. He said he and Annie were having a chat about it being close to the anniversary of Romeo's brother's death as Annie was close to Jai he was comforting her and then Charlie came up to him and slapped him. I just wanted to get home and ask Charlie what the hell was going on.

**Please review and tell me what you think xox**


	8. Chapter 8- The Aftermath

**Okay so as promised here is my next chapter of An Unexpected Start,****Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and been patient with me. I am going to try and update once or twice a week from now on****. I haven't had time to proof read it as I wanted to get it straight up so here is the next chapter xxxx**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Chapter 8- The Aftermath**

**Brax's POV**

When I got home I was a bit depressed- well a bit means a lot. I mean half of my face is as red as a tomato and my girlfriend's sister now pretty much hates me. Oh and not to mention the fact that Heath is not speaking to me as he is adamant that I did something to annoy Charlie. I guess that would be the normal conclusion to come to but still…

A few hours later

I heard someone knock on the door and quite frankly I didn't want to answer it. To answer the door would require me to get up from my very comfortable position on the couch, stop watching TV and to walk all the way to door. And to be perfectly honest I wasn't in the mood to do any of those things. But noooo the person insisted on continuing to knock until I answered the door.

**Charlie's POV**

I knocked on the door about 10 times before Brax finally decided to open the door. I knew Heath wasn't going to be there because there was a party at the beach because of it being a year since Romeo's brothers passing. That was part of the reason I only came round now, because I knew me and Brax wouldn't be able to have this conversation with Heath being there. Brax answered the door in nothing but board shorts and I couldn't help but check out his body. I never noticed before but he was incredibly toned and very hot. As I snapped out of the trance I was in I remembered the reason why I was here in the first place.

**Brax's POV**

As I opened the door I noticed Charlie standing there. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a new dress. It was a red strapless number that came up to the middle of her thighs, and hung to her in all the right places. I couldn't deny the fact that even though it was a casual dress she looked like she was a supermodel. Her legs, her body, her smile, everything about her was just perfect. She must be THE most beautiful girl I have ever met; I mean not many people could wear a bin liner and still make it look amazing.

'_Brax? Brax? You in there?' _I heard Charlie say and it snapped me out of my trance. I remembered my face and that she was the reason it looked the way it did right now and realised that this was probably not a social visit.

_'Once you're done eyeing me up do you reckon you could explain yourself?' _She said

_'What do you mean explain myself? Don't you think it should be you explaining why the hell you slapped me?'_

_'Because you are a player, you're playing me and B and now Annie!'_

I was genuinely confused now

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean the conversation we had last month. You know when you asked if I felt the chemistry between us and when you also said you would break it off with Bianca when I said the word?'_ She practically screamed at me

_'Oh, that one...'_

_'Yes that one'_

I then remembered the word she said to me and something came to my mind. I took a step closer to her and said: _'So you are admitting the fact that we have chemistry. I thought you denied it and it doesn't make sense why you would be so upset about this unless of course you were jealous?'_ I said not bothering to hide the smirk that was playing on my lips.

_'No I am not! I am not jealous and there is no chemistry between us whatsoever!' _She screamed back

_'Okay then'_ I said as I took a step closer to her and put one of my hands on her cheek. I leant down at the same time that I was pulling her face towards me. Our lips were about to touch when...

**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger and sorry it's short but I am in the process of writing chapter nine as we speak. If you want to see the dress Charlie was wearing, click on the link on my profile page. And I need 5 reviews before I put up chapter nine xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9- Too Close For Comfort

**Okay so as promised here is my next chapter of An Unexpected Start. Sorry it's so late but I didn't like it so wrote it again. But my summer holidays are coming up so I will have a lot more updates then. I haven't had time to proof read it as I wanted to get it straight up so here is the next chapter xxxx**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OWN IMAGINARY ONES!**

**Chapter 9- Too Close For Comfort**

**Charlie's POV**

I could tell what was about to happen but I just couldn't find the strength to stop it. Every bone in my body was telling me this was wrong, I mean I was in love with Heath, but something faint inside of me was telling me maybe this was right. Brax had his hand on my cheek and was pulling me towards him, I couldn't stop it, and it was like he was a magnet pulling me towards him. We were just about to kiss when…

**Brax's POV**

My lips were just about to touch Charlie's when my phone went off. It played '_Beggin' _by Madcon, the ringtone that only played when Bianca was calling me. We broke away from each other and I reached into my pocket to get my phone. As I pressed the answer button I saw Charlie pacing up and down the kitchen then looking as if she was going to leave. I tried to motion to her to stay but she ignored me and left without as much as a goodbye.

**Charlie's POV**

As I left Brax's place I headed for the beach. The minute I reached the beach I broke down in tears. I mean how could I do that to Heath, or Bianca- my own twin sister, my best friend and I nearly cheated on them with Brax. I collapsed onto the sand, I felt so guilty so bad that I could do that to the people I love. Suddenly I felt big arms wrap around me and I felt safe straight away.

**Heath's POV**

I was at the party on the Beach looking around for Charlie- she said that she was going to be here. I know it sounds stupid but I missed her already, a day didn't go by that Charles and I didn't see each other and call/text for at least 1 and a half hours. We just spent all our time together, so I missed her. As I scanned the beach for her I saw a figure that looked like Charlie crying I kept scanning for Charlie when I realised that the person I saw was Charlie. I quickly walked towards her when I saw her collapse onto the ground I sped up my walk to a sprint when I saw that happen. As soon as I reached her I wrapped my arms around her and she clung onto me and just cried into my shoulder. _'Charlie_, _babe what's wrong?' _I asked concerned. She didn't answer me just kept crying into my shoulder. _'Do you want me take you home?' _I asked and she nodded, I kept a hold of her and just led her up the path of the beach and towards her place.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry chapter is so short xox**


	10. Note from the author

**Okay so I have been really lazy for months and not updated but now I'm nearly finished the year at school and I've just started the Easter holidays I'll have more time to update. I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to pick up this story again? If so then I'll promise to be more focused and update more regularly.**

**Joanna xox**


	11. Chapter 10- What's Wrong?

**Okay so as promised here is my next chapter of An Unexpected Start. I was on a last minute holiday and just got back today and wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10- What's wrong?**

**Heath's POV**

I had just put Charlie to bed and by now was wondering what had happened. When I left her after school she seemed fine. I mean she didn't tell me why she slapped my brother but still. I have to figure out why she was so angry at Brax; this is probably part of the reason why she was upset. I had to go and talk to Brax and find out why Charlie was like this. I knew Charlie wouldn't like it but she wasn't telling me anything so I had to find out somehow.

**Charlie's POV**

I knew I should have let Heath in and told him but I couldn't. I mean before I could've told him about Brax but now I couldn't. Before I hadn't technically done anything but now I had, I nearly kissed him. I would've kissed him. Heath couldn't find out, he couldn't.

**Brax's POV**

I heard my phone ring and leant over to answer it. I saw that the call was from Charlie and thought about not answering but then that would probably annoy her even more so I answered as it was about to go to voicemail.

'_Hello?'_ I spoke as I answered my phone.

'_Brax it's me, I need to make sure that Heath doesn't find out about what happened'_ She spoke hurriedly.

'_What happened? Are you admitting something happened then?'_ I replied without thinking.

'_Brax I am not joking, if Heath finds out I will make sure that he will never forgive you whether or not you are brothers.'_

'_Fine, okay I won't say anything.' _

'_Good. Bye.' _As she said that Heath walked through the door I quickly thought of something to say because if he knew I was on the phone to Charlie it would only cause more trouble.

'_Goodbye babes' _I replied.

**Charlie's POV**

Is that guy okay? After everything he decides to call me babes? Is he deranged, I thought. I couldn't believe he was still trying to get to me and play some stupid games with me and I was letting him, this wasn't me. I had to snap out of this trance he had got me in.

**Heath's POV**

I walked in to see Brax saying goodbye to Bianca on the phone; I waited till he had hung up to ask him what was going on with Charlie.

'_What's going on Brax'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean with Charlie, why did she slap you and I found her crying on the beach earlier, I'm guessing that had something to do with you as well.'_

'_Look Charlie saw me with Annie when we were talking about Jai's party and assumed we were having an affair. She was angry obviously because of Bianca and slapped me. Bianca told me she wasn't going to talk to Charlie until she apologised, I explained everything to Charlie and she felt really bad, I guess that's why she was crying.'_

'_Ohh okay, thanks for explaining bro, I'll talk to her in the morning.'_

'_Okay, anyways I'm going to head to bed. Night Heath'_

'_Night'_

**Brax's POV**

As soon as I got to my bedroom I sent Charlie a text 'Meet me at the South end of the beach at 9am tomorrow Brax' I had to tell her what I told Heath so we could get our story straight. I got a reply not long after saying 'Kay.' Someone's still a bit frosty I thought before I put my phone down and drifted off to sleep.

**Bianca's POV**

It was about 10pm when I saw Charlie walk in, as soon as I saw her I started to head to our bedroom not even acknowledging her presence. I was still as angry as hell at her and wasn't going to talk to her until I got an explanation.

'_B, please? Listen to what I have to say?_' I heard her call. I made my way down the stairs and hoped that this wasn't going to be a waste of time.

'_I'm sorry about what happened before, I shouldn't have hit him and I'm sorry.' 'I just, I saw him with Annie and thought he was having an affair with her' _she explained.

'_But that's crazy. Brax wouldn't do that and neither would Annie' _I replied flabbergasted.

'_Yeah I know I just jumped to a conclusion and yeah, I'm sorry.'_

'_It's okay I guess but next time just think before you hit someone or maybe even ask them what's going on'_

'_Yeah okay, I will, I'm gonna head to bed, Night B'_

'_Night Charles'_

**Okay so here's this chapter hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for the fic dm me and please review so I know if you guys like the direction I'm going in.(:**

**Next Chapter:**

**Charlie and Brax meet on the beach.**

**Nicole gets some shocking news.**

**Charlie apologises to Annie.**


	12. Chapter 11- Unexpected News

Okay so here is my next chapter of An Unexpected Start. I was on holiday and had no wifi :0 so couldn't upload the chapter. But I'm back now so hope you enjoy this chapter. (By the way Roman (Nicole's dad) is still in the SAS in this fic)

**Chapter 11- Unexpected News**

**Nicole's POV**

So the last couple of days had been full of drama and arguments but none of that was on my mind because today I was getting to see my dad! I didn't get to see him that much and he had taken a holiday weekend off because we couldn't come home fr my birthday earlier in the year. We didn't even get to speak much so I knew I was gonna cherish the few days I had to spend with him. I would turn off my phone like I always did and I had already told Tash to tell the girls that I was with my dad so they didn't think I was ignoring them. I was so excited and couldn't wait till Roman got back. It was only about 7.30 am and I was already dressed and everything as I was so excited. Since I had like 6 hours to spare I decided I would text Natasha to meet me at the beach so we could go for a swim and get a juice. About 5 mins later I got a text back saying she would meet me at the beach in 20 mins. I decided I would just leave now as it took me about 15 minutes to get to the beach.

**Natasha's POV**

I made my way to the beach still half asleep dying for a coffee. I definitely was not a morning person. Normally I would protest and Nic would end up going with Martha or someone but I knew this was probably the only time I would get to see her in a few days so I agreed. Luckily she knew me well and had a coffee waiting for me. As I neared where she was sitting I saw Charlie and Brax strolling along the beach together. They both looked slightly tense so I figured they were talking about the other day when Charlie slapped Brax.

**Charlie's POV**

I ended up deciding to go and see Brax as I knew deep down I would. He told me what he had said to Heath the night before so we could get our story straight. He also explained that Heath had walked in on our phone conversation and he had pretended that I was Bianca thus calling me babe. I accepted the apology and we just continued walking in a comfortable silence when Brax blurted out those deadly words.

_'I think I'm in love with you.' _

I couldn't believe my ears. I just stood there looking like a complete fool but I was too shocked to say anything. All I managed to say was

_'No you don't you love Bianca. My sister. Not m-' _I was cut off in the middle of my sentence as my phone started to ring. It was Annie and I guess she wanted to clear the air between us and I desperately wanted an excuse to escape so I just told him I had to go and ran to Annie's house.

**Annie's POV**

Charlie arrived at my house panting like she had run the whole way there I was confused as to why she had seeing as I only gave her a phone call which she didn't even answer. She didn't even give me time to say hello to her or ask her why she had run here before she started ranting on about how she was sorry for not trusting me the other day, how it was wrong, and how she hoped I could forgive her etc. I calmed her down and we managed t talk things out slowly and we ended up just spending the afternoon catching up.

**Nicole's POV**

It was half past 12 and dad was due back at 1 so I decided to head home and make sure everything was ready for his arrival. I said my goodbyes to Natasha and and Bianca who had joined us at around 11. As soon as I got in I could tell something was wrong, mum was sitting on the couch and I could see the tear stains that were on her cheeks. And by now she should have been on her way to pick up dad from he airport. I was so confused.

_'Mum, what's wrong?' _I asked as I sat next to her on the sofa.

_'It's your dad. I'm so sorry Nic but he's' _

I'm gonna leave it there review what you think is gonna happen and what you want to happen please :) xxxx


	13. Note From The Author (2)

So sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have a lot of personal issues going on at the moment :( Plus my end of year exams have started so everything's been getting to me. But once it's all over I'm gonna try and update twice a fortnight. So sometimes I'll do once a week and other times I'll do twice in a week and not update the next. Anyway hope you enjoy this sorry it's short.


End file.
